The present disclosure relates to a communication control apparatus, a communication control method, and a computer-readable medium storing a communication control program. More specifically, the disclosure relates to a communication control apparatus and a communication control method that can convert sound data into text data so as to transmit it, and a computer-readable medium storing a communication control program.
Conventionally, communication control apparatus which communicates and performs conference between a pieces of communication control apparatus via networks, are known. Further, communication control apparatus which transmits and receives image and sound, and performs video conference between a plurality of terminals are known. Some of these apparatus which transmits text data in addition to sound so that contents spoken by conference participant in the past can be visually referred to, are known.
The above apparatus creates text data based on the input sound data and displays them in chronological order. As a result, the contents spoken in the past can be visually referred to, and closer communication is made possible, therefore the conference can be smooth and efficient.